A lucky break
by Novan Cyberfox
Summary: TF:A After an unknown attack from a reptile,Bumblebee has to deal the pain of recovery.Prowl now feeling guilty....OC's in later chaps.ProwlxBumblebee....Slight of other Bee couples.....No Flame for OC
1. Chapter 1

Edit: I fixed the first part as much I can...I'm working on other things so I did this...

few hours before:.......Optimus had Bumblebee join Prowl on a portal in the forest...Prowl didn't like the idea of the little mech being with him...but something in him wanted the mech at his side....his ignored didn't seem to want to go,but he was happy enough to just be with the ninja..."If Decepticons are within the area...do **_not_** ingage...let me know and wait for us...away from optic or audio reach...okay?" Both mechs nodded in transformed and drove to the forest regions of Detriot......Optimus watched until they were out of his sight...

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~

Bumblebee sat quietly behind a large boulder near the caverns,waiting for had the both of them portal the caves and forest for anything abnormal. Bumblebee had no chose to go with the ninja-bot since Bulkhead and Prime searched the city and Ratchet stayed at the base,keeping Sari under guessed that Prowl didn't like being with him,since the older mech was more of a loner and didn't like the younger mech.

"Argh this is so boring!"Bumblebee puffed in didn't notice something was watching him from the top of the high boulders,glaring at the young mech with a blue 'eyes'. Bumblebee shivered as he looked back slowly...

Prowl jumped from tree to tree,trying to get to Bumblebee. He felt that something was watching him and he knew that something would watch the Beetle. He looked back from time to time to try and find the stalker,but found nothing as he jumped. When Prowl stopped to catch his breathe he heard a high pitch knew it was Bumblebee. "Bumblebee I'm coming!!!"He yelled as he jumped down from tree and ran to the caverns.

When he got there,he saw the younger neck in the jaws of a yellow and black stripped furred reptile the same size of younger mech."holy Primus...",It looked up and saw Prowl,released Bumblebee and stared at growled deeply at the slowly crouched down and grabbed the shurikens attached to his reptile seemed to know what Prowl was doing and crouched down above the unconscious mech,growling as if threatening to harm Bumblebee of Prowl threw the shurikens.

Prowl noted the unusual organic was smart to know he would throw his he could grab his motionless set his weapons on the floor and put his hands in the let the reptile know he'll do nothing to it. seemed to work when the reptile raised it's it seemed that the creature lost interest in Bumblebee and it jumped back up the boulders and and concerned,Prowl ran to the younger mech in hope he'd be his hopes he was,but when he checked for Bee's pulse,it was unstable and he needed medical attention. The ninja quickly and swiftly picked up Bumblebee in his servos,careful not to harm him more. "Please hang on Bumblebee...I'm gonna get you back to the base...Ratchet knows what to do...",Prowl worriedly whispered to the unconcious mech,as if he could hear him.

Prowl ran back to base as fast as he could. knew he shouldn't have separated from the younger mech's. He knew something would have didn't knew some organic like that would hurt looked down at Bumblebee as he from time to time. His armour was slashed and bit into deeply. Energon bled out of the wounds and his neck had four of the deepest bite worried Prowl so much in seeing Bumblebee like this,scared that he would offline in his he continued to run to the base even though his legs started to knew Bumblebee fought back when he saw wounds on the reptile's side and head.

When Prowl reached the base,Optimus and Bulkhead returned and Sari had already looked like he just woken stepped in,unable to say a word. Ratchet knew that something horrible happened, when he saw the younger mech in ninja's and Optimus were in shock."Hurry Prowl,come with me so I can check the kid!"Ratchet yelled as he lead Prowl to the med bay. Ratchet had Prowl set Bumblebee on one of the med tables,then couched the ninja to go to his room to calm down. Prowl did as told and walked to his quarters. He didn't pay attention to the other two mechs asking him what happened. He only murmured words under his breathe,feeling guiltly for the young he reached his quarters he sat against his tree and brought his legs to his chest and shivered.

_' I shouldn't have left Bumblebee alone...I could have been there...or had him walking with me...' _he thought as he slipped to his side and slowly fell into recharge as he wished that Bumblebee would come out okay.

~~~~~~~~along near the caverns~~

The Yellow purred as it jumped from rock to rock."Seems that my friend,Bumblebee, has gotten a little stronger over the stellar cycles ...",It looked at it's side to see burnt fur and energon flowing from cut was amused at the beetle's more on the ninja's willing to save him."Time to meet Prowl's so called 'stalker',that shadow must be as amused as I am....",It chuckled happily as it dove from the cavern's side and to the river beds....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I think it's a little more understanding...sorry....

Looks like the reptile seems to still have interest on Bumblebee _**AND**_ Prowl....looks like something is going on...Guess the black reptile is in on the act...find out his roles later...their plan isn't done...

Will Bumblebee recover from this?...How knows...find out on next chapter....


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I redid the first part...some sentences were missing...but any who here's the second part enjoy...I hope it's more understanding....

~~~~~~~~~In the forest~~~

Night fell later that day. The bushes ruzzled as the yellow furred reptile swiftly walked to the river for it was a slightly larger black and gold furred reptile. It's demonic like wings snuggled against it's sleek body as it sat silently on rocks waiting for the yellow one."...The first part of the job is done...Now the second is needed..."It black yellow reptile washed the energon off and gazed into the night sky." Your plans...." The black one purred smaller one just got out the water and shook it off."In do time...let Prowl watch Bee heal and when it's nearly complete...we go in..."Yellow reptile purred.

~~~~~~Autobot Base*few hours later* ~~~~~~~~

Ratchet was still working on Bumblebee,While Optimus and Bulkhead sat in the living room."I hope Bee's alright...", Bulkhead said,flipping through the nodded in agreement but said would say it would be fine and the Bumblebee would pull out of after the only words Prowl had said,he wouldn't be sure...'**_I couldn't help him... getting hurt and being in those jaws of that__thing!_**_**...I shouldn't have left him alone...'**,_Optimus lowered his gaze to think of what in Primus would hurt Bumblebee for no reason. Bulkhead glanced at the young Prime but decided not to bother continued to flip channels.

Prowl jumped up from recharge. He panted then looked at his surroundings.'_Right...I'm home....',_Prowl thought as he rubbed his nightmare was a little to real in checked his neck for bite sighed and positioned himself for closed his optics,sat still and breathed slowly to calm nightmare was so real...

_Prowl stood in front of the same yellow furred 's eyes staring at him,smelling the fear in his very on the floors of the forest and Bumblebee lying motionlessly on the ground under the 's growls rumbling,threatening Prowl that it would finish the younger mech. Prowl stays in place,wanting to attack but not wanting to risk Bumblebee's reptile smirks and quickly attacks Prowl turns to a blink spot and bites down on the ninja's neck and locking. it's echo in the forest as energon flows down Prowl's neck. reptile releases the ninja's neck chuckling at the could faintly hear the screams of pain from the younger looks up to see the deadly blue eyes of the creature..._

At that point Prowl woke sighed and couldn't meditate without remembering the events of the reptile.'_I hope Ratchet has good news for Bee...',_He thought as he walked out of his he walked, he heard Optimus trying a way to tell Bulkhead that Bee would be wanted to be sure for himself. He stopped in front of the med bay and stood their.'_What if the news are bad?....What if Bee won't make it?...'_The thoughts ran through Prowl's he heard a bang."Ratchet...you in there?..." He asked,knocking on the heard foot steps(knowing to to be Ratchet's) and the door opened."Yeah,I'm here...you calm down?" He asked,looking at the slightly panicked nodded slowly"A little...is there any good news about Bumblebee?"Ratchet just stared at Prowl,not saying a he just looked half way in the room.

"Not so much of good news,Prowl...He's in a horrible condition...The wounds he got...The bite and claw marks,most are very deep in the kid's body...making it that it will take longer to heal then others... But something happened when after I checked him...A glow appeared on him and quickly he just woke up,but now he has to deal with the pain...you can go in...just don't raise yer voice or yell at him...okay?" Ratchet said firmly at ninja bot couldn't say no,knowing Bumblebee's state,He didn't to make things worst."I won't..."Prowl stepped aside and walked off to the watched then heard a faint voice._" P-Prowl?..."_ Prowl turned to see the baby blue optics of the younger smiled and entered the room._'How I missed those optics....wait?What!' _Prowl confused himself in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Bumblebee talk again." _Did...it get you....too,Ninja bot_?" Bumblebee faintly asked. Prowl shook his head and took a seat next to the mini bot."No...It ran off after I came...are you feeling better?" Bumblebee looked at Prowl with the same innocent optics."_A little...what ever that **Thing** was...It gave me a lot of damage.._." He whimpered,still having pain surging through his body. Prowl set his servo on Bumblebee's,to see if would comfort him. It help a little to the younger mech."Ratchet said some of your wounds will take longer to heal...how about you take a rest..." Prowl soothingly said to Bumblebee."_Will you... be here when ...I wake up_?..." The younger mech asked,tilting his head a little.

"Yes...I will...I promise..."

~~~~~~Living room~~~~~

Ratchet entered the Bulkhead and Optimus looked at him."Prime...I need to talk to you in private..." Optimus nodded and told Bulkhead to stay mechs walked to Optimus' quarters."What is Ratchet?Is Bumblebee going to be okay?"The young Prime like a father would be for his just nodded."He's gonna be in the med bay for at least a month,recovering... Looks like Prowl is highly concerned for the kid..."He said,Optimus just stared at him."It's not like him to _look_ or_ act_ concerned..." Ratchet again nodded."He still must be very shakened from seeing the kid...He told me what happened...But I found something..."Ratchet looked straight at Ratchet."W-what was it?..."He studdered.

"Prowl told me that a furred like reptile attacked Bumblebee... He said it looked organic...but I found energon on Bumblebee's knuckle plating...That weren't his...That **_thing_** is Cybertronain......"

~~~~~~~~~~~~some where within the Forest~~~~~~~~~~

The yellow reptile purred in looked within the water to see the images of Bumblebee falling into recharge then Prowl resting his head against the medical table." This should be nice..."It purred,looking over to the black and gold ally."Did you have to wait the young mech...your bites from your fangs could have been deathly to him...Other then that you were right...but...problems will come..."It said to the up at the night sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

Note:The black creature seems to know what's gonna happen...They soon might have to show themselves to the Autobots...Or continue their painful games with Bumblebee and Prowl...Ratchet seems that he found something!Something that might show of the secert creatures....Bumblebee is gonna have to deal with the pain...but something's starting to surface between the two mechs...*hint XD* Hope you guys liked the second part of 'Lucky Break'.......I hope this part is understandible...DX......Let me know how it is...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have the first an second parts in.... Third is now in....... Hope you guys enjoy the third chapter! And I'm sorry for it being so long for it being updated… I had to get back to my dad's house since it's saved there…

I think I had enough of making you guys wait on the names of two Reptiles...... Chapter four _will/might_ have their names in....Or this one... Who knows .

~~~~~~~~~~~Within the morning in the forest~~~~~~~~~

The Black reptile sat on a large rock that hovered over the river beds .It's scaly fur shined a bright grey/black with the hints of gold. It sat up right, watching the creatures around it. It motionlessly gazed down at the younger one, yawning lazily and stretching it's powerful limbs. " Are you going to keep watching nothing or are you going to help me meet up with _**Blue Blurr**_?..." The yellow one mewled in amusment, in a familar mech voice. The bigger one grunted." If you enjoy torturing Bumblebee... why do you like sounding like him?" It jumped down from rock to rock in a panther like way. The yellow one pouted like a child." Yeah,and grunting like Prowl means you're in the same boat, _Prowl...._" The yellow chuckled saying the ninja's name as if it the others.

As the black one walked closer, they both glared into the water. Both sensing something. The image of a purple tank like mech appeared in the water. It was speaking to a gray mech with dark red optics through a screen. It's red optic glowing a bright bloody red. "_That little green mech will not get near my little yellow mech...make sure those Autobots track him __**down!**_..." The grey mech ordered. "_As you wish my lord..." _The purple one said before the other disconnected. Soon after the purple one growled at the screen. Wanting to claw the other with his sharp bladed digits. "_ The green mech surly won't get Bumblebee...__**Not **__**even you**__!" _The mech before transforming into a smaller blue mech then walked out the room.

"See what I mean of _problems_..." The black one growled. The Yellow one twitched a little then turned around. "We have the power to protect them...We'll just do that from those 'Cons..." It sat and looked at the black reptile behind it. "Besides...you, The _shadow_....and me, The _lighting_...Like we'll be caught...now....Come on...Our friend...the _wind _needs to see us..." The The younger reptile teased as it stood up and walked away. It's tail lowered near to the floor and flowed with it's motion.

The black reptile looked back at the water then sighed. '_This is gonna end bad...Soon...soon we'll be around you autobots...not as us...but. .there as something...'_ It thought as it followed it's friend to the prairie.

~~~~~~~~~~~Autobots base~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Bumblebee could feel was something resting on his servo. The second thing was the feeling of someone next to him. The third gruesome pain surging through his aching body. He slowly opened his optics with a small low looked to his left side slowly,to not feed the pain. He saw a black figure with gold lining, he recognized the gold chevron points on the helm. '_P...Prowl?...', _He thought as his faceplate heated up. _"Will you ... be here when ...I wake up?"_ The echo of his own voice ringed in his processor. He remembered of the events that happened before he fallen back into recharge last night. "_Prowl..."_He quietly said.

He stayed still watching Prowl sleep and trying not to pain his body. He soon became uneasy from being still, but enjoyed watching the mech's form before him. How his body slowly raised and fell as his slept. Bumblebee smiled gently. _' Why do I feel so warm around Prowl?...I barely feel the pain..." _He though .His thoughts were soon broken by the med bay door sliding open. He looked up slightly to see Ratchet. He was looking at a data pad "Hey...Doc-bot..." Ratchet looked up and saw a pair of a baby blue optics. Knowing well enough that it would be the young Beetle. He saw the ninja still in recharge against the medical table. "Hey kid.." He whispered. "Feeling better?" The medic walked up the table and check the young mech's status sighs on a machine next to him. "Yeah...a little..." Bumblebee answered. The medic didn't seemed to be mad at all._' He usually is mad...when someone makes him miss his nap...what's with him?' '_Bumblebee thought to himself.

Prowl started to shift and then jerked awake. Ratchet chuckled." How ya doing, Prowl?" Ratchet ask. Prowl looked up slowly. "Been better,,," He replied simply . Bumblebee mentally laughed as the ninja didn't noticed him awake." Hi Prowl......" He quickly said, which made Prowl jump a little. The ninja looked at Bumblebee with relief. " Hi Bumblebee….Better?" He asked with a concern tone in his voice. Bumblebee slowly nodded." Better…thanks ninja-bot…" Prowl gave a small smile to Bumblebee, happy that he still called him that.

Ratchet looked over the scanners for Bumblebee's status. "Looks like yer healing pretty good, kid…In a couple of days ya'll be out the med bay an-"The medic was cut of by the alarms. "Prowl you stay with Bumblebee!" Ratchet ordered. Prowl complied before the medic ran out.

~~~Rec. Room~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the slag's wrong Prime!?" Ratchet said as he ran in. Optimus turned to look at the old mech. "Looks like a creature that sounds like the ones Prowl spoke of, is running around the city!." Optimus said. Bulkhead, who stood next to Optimus, fiddled his digits. " Looks like Prowl isn't coming is he?" He asked, looking at the medic. Ratchet only nodded.

"Okay, Autobots! Transform and roll out!" He said as he transformed and drove to creature. Ratchet and Bulkhead quickly did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A semi-medium lizard like creature stood straight like a proud German shepherd. What seemed to be ears perked slightly to the wind, then lower. Blue fur flattened against it's 'skin' for a good runaway. The spike on its head twitched to the sound of engines coming toward it.

It quickly lowered its head as it looked to the vehicles drives to it. '_Prefect…He didn't tell me what to do if I got captured!'_ It thought for a second.

Optimus Transformed in front of it, if his ax in hand. Ratchet had his magnets out and Bulkhead with his wrecking balls. "Stand down!" Optimus ordered. He knew to soon that it was a order in vain. The blue lizard jolted in a sprint away from the three. Bulkhead noticed and threw his left arm and the wrecking ball flew. It landed a hit, but not to the tail as he thought. The ball slammed down on the lizard's right hind leg when it turned. It quickly drew it's leg out.

What the Autobots saw was shocking.

The lizard wasn't a organic, It was a **robot.** Yet this creature hid it's metal body under a skin to make it organic. Purple liquid dripped down it's leg from a whole in it's metal. It limped a few times before regaining a stance.

'_Damn he doesn't bet good enough for this crap!'_ It thought as Ratchet tried to attack it with his magnets. It played by sticking it's tongue out and running into a different direction.

"For Primus, damn sake…it's gonna be forever when we catch this guy!" Ratchet grunted. Bulkhead tried hitting it again, but he guessed it solved that problem and made it that it missed by a inch. Optimus, on the other hand, was able to get close to creature from time to time. But, he too, was in vain of hitting or grabbing the fast metal creature.

~~~~~~Autobot Base: Med-bay~~~~~~

Bumblebee had fallen back into recharge. Prowl sat next to him ,wondering if the beetle will have problems. He tapped his foot quietly on the cement floor, thinking.

' _I hope…I hope you like you are Bee…it' be spark braking to see you scared form that __**thing**_' Prowl thought.H He sloughed in his seat, still feeling a little tired, but stayed awake…

for Bumblebees sake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Autobot base: entrance~~~~~

A black as coal mist eased it's way into the base. It roamed to the control systems and turned the alarm off. It moved away and the mist formed into a black sleek lizard. It looked slowly to it's surroundings, seeing if any of unwanted Autobots were in the room.

" Good…" It said quietly as it started to walked into the hallway.

CLIFFJUMPER…I MEAN HANGER! XD

Well! There's ch. 3 of a lucky break…My deepest apologizes for it being **SO **long for a update…

But I gonna have to make ya wait again…but not as long as I did for this one so don't kill me!…

And don' flame for my Ocs in this…please...they....'Helping' with this pairing XDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry yet **AGAIN **for the long wait… I'm having problems with family…yeah…

_**ANYWAY!!!!**_

Hope you like this new chapter…and please, No Flaming for my characters in this… There just in it for the supp-…. never mind Ya'll will find out…

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Prowl jumped slightly to the sound of light tapping sounds outside the Med-bay, low and steady. He quickly and silently got up from his seat and readied himself. Kneeing down and grabbing a shuriken, the sounds of the tapping got closer.

Then…it stopped…

'_what?'_ He thought before getting up. As silently as he could, Prowl walked to the door. Standing still he wanted to see if the tapping would start again. Soon enough, he heard something again.

But it wasn't tapping.

For what seemed to a small breeze coming across the hall. Prowl mentally growled and opened the doors, ready for a fight. Yet what stood in front of him was a similar sized black furred lizard. Prowl armed himself and glared at his enemy.

The lizard then bared it's fangs and growled…

* * *

Optimus grunted as he once again plummeted to the ground by the swing of a tail by the blue creature. Again and again they tried to catch it but again and again it seemed to smarten. Ratchet ran up to the Prime and aided him. " We haven't tried corning It or attacking it at the same time." He whispered. Optimus looked back up to see that Bulkhead finally caught it, but then gave a upper cut to the chin by it's powerful front arms.

"Lets try attacking at once." Optimus agreed, grabbing his Ax from the ground. **Bulkhead I want you to attack it with all you got to tire it out, got it!?** Prime said through comm.. link, he watched Bulkhead. The large green mech nodded and threw both his wreaking balls at the lizard continuously. Ratchet and Optmius nodded at one another and attack to.

'_Damn it! _ _They're catching on!'_ the lizard though again, dodging Optimus's ax and bulkhead's wreaking ball at once '_ how does he expect me to do this!?'_

Once the creature got free from the large mech's combo, it landed straight into Ratchet's Magnetic field. _' For fragging sake WHY!!!' _ The lizard ran in the circles after Ratchet made his field and sphere. It growled and pushed against the binds.

"Can you speak?" Optimus said firmly. After a few seconds the blue creature then smirked.

" Whywouldliketoknow?"

* * *

Prowl stared into the blue visor of the creature before him. It gave no move after bearing its big fangs. Prowl squeezed his shuriken remembering Bumblebee was on the berth behind him. Prowl grunted and lashed at the it.

It easily dodged by moving its head to the right. Prowl then kicked with his left to tumble it. It dodged by jumping over like a horse. Prowl growled and tackled it. This time it didn't move but hummed. Prowl stopped in mid air as it hummed. " You… Are you using!?!?!..." finding it difficult to speak as it continued to hum.

The creature flung Prowl side to side, making him hit the walls around him. Yet it may have been fast but yet it wasn't hard. Prowl seemed to have control and flung shurikens at random spots on his enemy.

After a few moments it stopped and Prowl fell. It walked in the Med-bay and looked at Bumblebee. Behind him, Prowl struggled to his feet, then looked up to find it. When he looked in the Med-bay he jumped to his pedes, grabbed another shuriken and ran to the creature.

The creature lowered its head to look at Bumblebee, but stopped. One of the blades of the shuriken was at its neck. "Back. Away. From. Him. Alone... NOW!" Prowl growled coldly. To the creature, his optics burned the words. _"Touch him and you will DIE!"_

"Why do you protect something with such passion... That annoys you _so_ much?" It asked. Prowl shuddered. He looked at the creature with fascination. " Did… You just- "

"_Spoke, yes…"_

" Then why!?"

"… _Not until you answer my question…will I answer yours…"_

"… Fine… I…I really don't know why…"

Prowl looked down, questioning why he's protecting Bee so badly. He even wondered on why he felt so warm and relaxed around the slightly smaller mech. He remembers feeling something inside tickle him whenever the Beetle's body brushed or touched his. Then something that Sari taught then played in hi processor.

_**Flashback**_

_The Autobots sat down in the living room; quite puzzled on movie they just watched. " Hey Sari… what do they mean in love?" Bumblebee asked from his fetal position. The red head looked up at him happily. " Well uh… I really can't explain it well but… Love is… well… when someone has a big liking towards someone else…that they just adore the person they take liking to. And when it's someone that person knows and they can't tell their feelings cause they don't know what the outcome is… they get nervous, they blush red and they feel what humans call ' butterflies in our stomachs'…that's really known as a crush…" She explained. " But wha' 'bout those two humans locking their lip plating together?" Bulkhead asked.  
_

_Prowl looked over at Optimus and Ratchet, who were taking in what this 'love' in their processor, then he looked at Bumblebee, who was also taking it in. He quickly put his hand in front of his face, making it look like he was interested, but was really hiding a blush. " That's when two people that have feelings for each other… humans show affection…one way is kissing and holding hands…" She said. _

"_Some humans said something about gay… what's that?" Bumblebee asked after a few moments of silence. " In simple words, Bee…One it means happy and two… it means love with the same gender…like a guy and a guy… 'Bee, can you take me home, I'm tired…" Sari yawned. _

_**End of flashback**_

'_Love? Is…is that what I feel?' _Prowl shuddered. The whole time, the creature had sat down on the floor, awaiting Prowl's answer. Prowl knew he didn't want the creature to know what he felt.

" He's my teammate!"

"_It seems that it's not that at all"_

" It's none of your concern…Now answer mine…"

"_It wasn't my idea…but the one you saw…he planned this so he could push your limits… and see how far you'll go for that youngling…My job was to lore you to him in the forest…even I was shocked at the way he handled it_…"

"…What is your name…"

"_Call me Pro…my friend you saw was Beedrill__…I must leave…We will meet again Prowl…"_

The creature then stood up from it's spot and turned around calmly. Prowl kept still as he watched it start to leave. Puzzled on why it spoke to him with only damaging him so weakly. '_What does it mean to push my limits? How can he tell that I'm lying about protecting Bumblebee? How in Cybertron does he know my name…Can I trust him?" _The thoughts ran a thousand miles in Prowl's processor. But all of it stopped when the creature stopped.

"I warn you… Bumblebee will targeted by Decepticons in two days… I won't be back until five…protect him as much as you can…and make sure he is happy…for his trauma from my friend _will_ haunt him and the Cons will not help for they have captured one my friends and use him… Good bye Prowl…"

Prowl nodded as it left. Heeding it's warning.

* * *

The blue creature laughed as the three mechs were dumbfounded at it speaking. " HaveyoueverseenaDrago!?" It mewled. Ratchet growled. " I have, but, you're the first one in stellar cycles that I've seen…what's yer name?" The creature blinked, unwilling to speak. Ratchet made it clear that it wasn't its chose. He shrunk the sphere a little.

"Argh,name'sBlurinandI'minintel…SOLETGOGOGO!" it growled. "Blurin,right?... If we let you go…will you stay and answer some questions?" Optimus calmly said. Blurin glared at but nodded.

With a simple nod from Optmius, Ratchet released Blurin. The blue drago then sat down and wrapped his tail around him. "Fireaway…" He mewled. Optimus nodded. " Why did you run away from us?" Bulkhead looked from three before him, listening.

"Wasn'titSimple……"

Blurin tried to keep a straight face, but it was difficult from the shocked faces the three larger mechs gave him. Optimus was the first to run off.

"BUMBLEBEE! PROWL!!!"

* * *

"Is everything ready for departure, Blitzwing?" Growled a very large gray mech. "Oh yez Megatron everything iz set for ze party on thoze Autobots!- We'll Destroyz them !" Blitzwing said between Random and walked of after hearing a explosion outside." LUGNUT YOU IDIOTZ!"

"Good...That yellow mech will soon be mine!" Megatron said as he sat down in his throne.

* * *

Didn't take as long as the last chapter…but still sorry for the wait! Sorry it's short...

This time the names are in so no more 'It' shit…Please don't Flame DX …

What's goin' ta happen to Bumblebee?

Will Prowl be able to protect him?

What is in the minds of the perverted Decepticon, Megatron!?

What the hell is 'Pro' doing while he's away!?

And why the hell is it funny to see shocked mechs!?

And are I being annoying doing this!?

Answers will be answered next! XDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's chapter 5 of A Lucky Break! Hope ya'll like!… hope everyone had great holidays

And there's a small link in this story if you catch it, just ta let ya know…

No Flaming of Ocs… Here to support Pairing X3333

* * *

"_You weren't sup post ta speak to them…" _The yellow dragon mewled from his relaxed seat on a thick tree branch. The black one turned. _"Then nag at Blurin too, cause I only spoke to Prowl to warn him, __**You**__ had no right to hurt Bumblebee the way you did, Beedrill!"_

"_Chill, he's with him right?"_

" Yes…"" Is 'Bee safe?"

"_Yes…"_

" _My bits were deep but nothing that will damage him, I'm sure he'll be fine!"_

" _Not __**Fine**__ from the fact that you might mentally damaged him in thinking we're all going to kill him. DO you know that! I sent Blurin to distract their crewmates so I could warn Prowl… __**They **__are coming…and your __**test**__ is going to fail cause those stupid asses are coming. They're going to catch Bumblebee and hurt him and possibly offline him!!! "_

Beedrill backed away from Pro's outburst. He knew the older had a point. He knew what was going to happen_._ " Decepticons…" He said slowly and sternly. Pro nodded. " _Megatron and his team_…". They stared at one another for few more moments until Pro turned. " _I need to prepare for my leave…and you should do something able that sphere you put in Bumblebee"_

Beedrill looked down at the water after the older dragon's leave.

" _Hope this pl-… hope this story…has it's happy ending…"_

_*********************************************************************************************************************  
_

Megatron sat quietly in his private chambers. He had finally hacked the Autobot's files and found what he wanted.

The files of the young and innocent Bumblebee.

He had intended to read the description of the young mech but only to stare at the picture of the autobot's face. How innocent the look of the baby blue optics that he gave. The smooth looking yellow armor he wore. Yet the more that attracted Megatron to the picture, was the glorious lips the youngling had.

Megatron's thoughts spiraled in the ways he'll use the young autobots. See the mech struggle under him. Plead and whimper for him for more.

His thoughts ran short as the inter comm. Showed Blitzwing's blue face plating. Losing the data he found.

" Vill be onz Earth in ze matter of megacycles, my lord." Icy said calmly.

The larger grey mech smiled in response. " Good, Blitzwing… report when we hit the planet's atmosphere…Also… prepare our new weapon , I want those other Autobots gone so I can get what I deserve "

Bowing in response of his orders, the Triple changer switched to random. " Noz Problemz Lord Megatron! Iz still vould like to dance vith the-"

Megatron ended the link. He turned his seat around to the large window next to his desk, seeing the stars twinkle. Imaging of the beautiful optics of the yellow mech.

* * *

Prowl had been the few minutes he had, cleaning the mess he and the dragon did. He didn't even know the burn mark were there when they brawled it out. '_He must of let his core temputure rise to some high level or something.'_ He thought. Prowl continued scrubbing the last of the burn marks, remembering of how pissed the old medic might be when they returned. He shivered slightly at the thought.

He failed to notice a small groaning sound.

Bumblebee opened his optics slowly. When all his systems on lined he quickly put his servo to his nose plating. "What is tha-…" He looked at his servo, and then slowly sat up. Bumblebee flexed his servos, then the legs. Feeling that he was all right, he shifted his body to try and stand.

But he couldn't move after that. Bumblebee looked around the room, seeing that the ninja wasn't there. '_Did he leave with the others on a mission!?' _He thought_. _Then another risen, would he be able to walk?

Bumblebee gulped, not wanting to risk it. He continued to look at the floor as if it was a rival he had to face.

At that point, Prowl walked in with cleaning stuff.

Bumblebee quickly looked up when the sound of items falling to the floor. Prowl stood there, shocked for some reason. _' Did I do something?'_ Bumblebee tilted his head slightly to the left that made Prowl blush slightly. " Bumblebee!" He said as he ran up to the sitting mech. He slid his digits to the sides of the yellow mech's neck, so that his thumbs gently rubbed his cheeks. " Are you okay!?" he said, concern written all over his face plating. This time Bumblebee blushed. " Y-yeah… What did Ratchet give me, I can't feel anything…I feel fine!" Bee said normally, which made Prowl relax. He then released Bumblebee from his grasp.

But then something popped in Prowl's processor.

"But something happened when after I checked him...A glow appeared on him and quickly faded. Then he just woke up, but now he has to deal with the pain..."

'_Was that the thing sup post to heal him before?' _Prowl thought, staring at the young frame in front of him. Bumblebee's body was just as it was before the accident. Smooth and with it's golden yellow shine.

" Uh, Prowl…" Bumblebee started, seeming a little bored from the silence. "Ah, sorry… What's Bumblebee?" The ninja asks, shaking off his confusing thoughts and looking straight into the beautiful blue pools that was the young mech's optics. " I'm… I'm kinda bored… can we do something else then look at each other." Bumblebee said in a rather low tone. Though he didn't mind the mech before him around him, he didn't the silence.

" Then a movie? Sari had brought the movie you were looking for." Prowl said calmly. He gave a small smile as Bumblebee nodded rapidly. " Yes, yes, yes… but uh, Prowl…Can you help me…I still don't know if I can walk regularly" Bee asked with a reddish blush across his face plating.

Without a word Prowl helped Bumblebee to his pedes. Seeing that the younger was wobbly, he allowed Bee to lean on him as they walked to the living room. Walking down the hall, Prowl looked down at Bumblebee a little, the mech would be looking down, so he frowned a little and looked forward to see where they were going.

A moment later Bumblebee glanced up at Prowl, and then looked back down, seeing that the older was busy getting him to the living room.

It was quiet 'til they got to their location.

Prowl seated Bumblebee on the cement couch as he slipped the dvd in. _' The Fast and the Furious? Doesn't look to bad…' _Prowl thought as he looked at the case. Bumblebee sat quietly watching Prowl put the dvd in. When the ninja-bot sat down next to him, he blushed more to how close he was.

Bumblebee looked up as the movie started.

* * *

Blitzwing walked into the brig chambers with a control harness. Sounds a growling, snarling and cursing filled the air. Only one prisoner was in here. As Blitzwing stopped at one of the ceils, sharp purple optics glowed in anger. " Vou are going toz obayz Lord Megatron in his plan toz destroying ze Autobotz!" Hothead explained. The creature in the ceil grunted and looked away. " **FOOL YOU WILLZ OBAYZ MEGATRON!" **he yelled. This time the creature ran up and bit the bars with it's mask jaws. It was small and dark green with its black stripes helping it blend into the dark ceil. The antennas twitched slightly in annoyance. "_You and ANY other 'con isn't controlling ME!_ _NOW RELEASE ME NOW!!! SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SLAGGING SHREADS!!! I'll feed you to the Sharkticons!' _It snarled.

" Vou vill do no such thing Dragoon… For this collar vill put vou under Decepticon control…" Icy said, showing it the harness. The creature growled with death in its optics as it pushed itself against the wall when the door opened.

Blitzwing hovered over the creature with evil smirk on his face plating.

* * *

Optimus skid to a stop in the base. He started at Bumblebee and Prowl watching a movie on the screen. He walked up to see their gazes at him. " Hey Boss-bot… what's the hurry?" Bumblebee asked laughing a little. Optimus relaxed. At that point, Ratchet and Bulkhead skid to their stop.

The moment Ratchet saw Bumblebee, he growled. " Prowl what the slag is Bumblebee doing out here!" Prowl jumped and turned. " He wanted to get out of the med bay… He was sitting in the med berth when I entered" He said truthfully. Bulkhead ran up to his buddy and gave him a hug. " Oh Bumblebee you gave us a huge scare!" He almost squealed. The other three noticed Bumblebee's confusion. " You were attacked Bumblebee… remember?" Optimus said, wishing to Primus that Bumblebee didn't. The young tilted his head. Ratchet walked up to the young Prime.

" He doesn't remember it… lets keep it that way… I'll have to put up a program to keep him from remembering anything if he gets any nightmares…" Ratchet said before leaving to his quarters.

"Bulkhead put Bumblebee down!" Prowl said, seeing that the said mech was feeling like one of those teddy bears the children had. Bulkhead did as ordered and stepped away from Bumblebee. Bee gave a friendly punch to the gut but waved it in slight pain. The two largest mechs laughed, Prowl tried not to and Bee soon joined.

* * *

Blurin sat quietly in the park, hidden in the trees from humans and robots. He was trying to heal his leg, but stopped. The sound of a familiar bluish wind picked up. He sniffed the air and sprinted into the forest. _' Good, more Autobots!'_ He thought.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

There! Chapter 5! Seems there's more to find under this…something, something, something

What could Megatron have in the…brig!?

Why Was Prowl watching a racing/Action movie!?

And WHAT is Lil ol' Blurin running to!

Find out next time!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm **SO** sorry for the long ass wait. I've banned from the computer at my father's so I only got time at my mother's.

Chap. 6 is underway!

I don't know why but I feel like having some TFA OCsx OCs...

Don't ask why but I feel like it! It isn't much but only slights so no worries it still is as I made it...

Enjoy~!

*UPDATED*

* * *

Blurin jumped swiftly over his fifth log and through his twenty-second twin tree. He skid to a stop into a prairie with flowers around.

A blue mech stood in the center of the flower prairie, curiously looking at the wild flowers. The mech's blue frame was alittle stiff in it's stance and the horn on it's helm twitched ever so slightly. Blurin slowly walked up to the mech.

"_Blurr?"_

The said mech quickly turned to face the blue dragon. He tilted his head slightly to the right. They both stared at one another for a few clicks. " Hiwhoareyou?Andhowdoyouknowmyname?" Blurr asked politely. Blurin bowed his head. "It'smyjobtoknowyourname,I'mBlurinkoButcallmeBlurin!" He purred. Blurr had a suprised that the dragon in front of him talked in the same tempo as he did.

Blurr kneeled on one knee and extended his servo. Blurin lowered his head and sniff the air as he slowly appoached Blurr. He sniffed the servo and then nudged his head into it, Purring. Blurr begun to pet Blurin,careful to not make him bite.

"huh?Areyouanautobot?" Blurr asked, seeing a hidden Autobot collar around Blurin's neck. "Yes,andI'masstrongasaDecepticon!" Blurin mewled happily . Blurr stared at the dragon for some time before he questioned. ""."YesIleadyouthere" The dragon purred, forcing him to pull away.

"Canyoukeepupwithme!?" Blurr asked.

"YoubeatthatIcan!?" Blurin mewled excitedly

They both turned to face the city and darted through the forest.

* * *

Ratchet sat quietly in the med-bay, finishing his blocking program for Bumblebee. _'The kid should have been out for another day, What the hell made him awake?...wait... Maybe that Sphere that entered into the little guy!Maybe that was the thing that caused him to awaken from recharge!'_ He throught. He turned back to his work and continued. _'Have to make so he wouldn't have any de-fraggs..._'

Ratchet sighed slowly as finished the program. "Hope the kid really is okay..."

* * *

Beedrill yawned lazily on his perch spot and stretched. he turned to look at the shadows, knowing Pro lied in them. " I activied the sphere...Bumblebee's status is 75% healed...he can't walk well,use his weapons or stand up very long by my knowledge...." He saw alittle movement in the shadows, knowing Pro shifted slightly. " At least he is almost completly healed...I'm leaving..." He said as he walked out the shadows and toward the thick forest.

"Good luck...and make sure to bring Jazz' okay?" Beedrill asked

Pro nodded and quickly disappeared into the shadows themsleves.

Beedrill looked at the sky in concern." I wonder how this is gonna be without Pro around in five damn days..."

* * *

Megatron tapped his pedes in a annoyed way. Blitwing had him meet him in the meeting room to see the weapon.

_'Why would I need to see such weapon that I captured __**myself!**_'

Megatron twitched slightly to the sound of claws stratching the walls and tapping of pedes. Lugnut and Blitzwing struggled through the doors. Both of them held a leash that lead to something.

"What the Slag are you two do-"

Before Megatron could finish a large green an black stripped dragon stomped in. It was bigger then the wild one he caught, it was as big as that unknown Con Waspinator. It muscle plating was tensed as it both moved forward and wanted to move back. It's enlarged wings were noticibly torn at the ends .it's sharp purple optics stred at Megatron with hated and death.

" Iz put ze harnezz on and ze dragoz Tranzformed..." Blitzwing explained. Megatron smiled.

"Good...More easier will it be to destory the Autobots and capture the yellow mech!" He laughed.

"**YES MY GLORIOUS LEADER!!! THE AUTOBOTS WILL BE LONG OFFLINE WHEN WE UNLEASH YOU WEAPON!!!!" **Lugnut yelled.

The Green dragon grunted in disguest. Blitwing glared. " You may control my body but I'm off in insanity for my processor to be controled completly..." It growled. "Zilence vill you!" Blitwing barked, quit fed up with the dragon's organic remarks.

"Piss off..."

"Zut up!"

"Make me slagger ass!"

"I vill muzzle you!"

"You got ta ride me before that happens,Frag whore!"

" ohhh I vill take that offer"

**"SILENCE YOU FURRED FOOL! OR ME AND BLITZWING WILL DESTORY YOU!"**

" Oh I'm scared of a gaint GAY robo-frag sucker and a three faced dumbass.."

"ARGH!"

Megatron watched as the three began to fight. His optics widen when he heard the dragon snarl. Biting down on Lugnut's leg and dragging him til he swung into Blitzing and released. The leader grinned. " perfect"

* * *

Prowl couldn't help but blush lightly.

Bumblebee had fallen asleep,using his lap as a pillow. Bulkhead had been laughing for a click, enjoying Prowl's 'embarrasment'. " Aw ain't tha' cute!" He teased. Prowl just glared. Optimus couldn't but let out a few chuckles. " Don't get so mad Prowl, It's just....cute...how Bumblebee falls asleep on you" Prowl grunted. The two mechs laughed again.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee and saw that the younger's leg were uncomtiably on the edge of the couch. The mech's face plating looked as if he didn't like it. Prime picked up Bumblebee's legs and pushed them onto the couch. When he did, Bumblebee curled up against Prowl and started purring lowly that only Prowl could feel.

"I have to go report something,Prowl I know it must be annoying but can you watch over 'Bee alittle longer?" Optimus asked. Prowl just simply nodded. He then turned to the green mech to his right. Bulkhead would you mind going on Patrol alone?" He asked. "Naw It's okay Boss-bot, 'Bee isn't in condition to come, I'm okay on my own" Bulkhead said before he transformed and drove off. With that Optimus, too, left.

Prowl watched carefully as they both left. When he knew well that he was alone with the young mech, he carefully and gently stroked Bumblebee's horns. He smiled warmly when Bee purred and nuzzled his lap.'_he's adorible when he's so quite and peaceful'_ He thought.

His smile faded when he heard Bumblebee whimper. "egh..." Prowl listened carefully. " Egh...ar...n-no....l-let gh...go...egh s-s-op" Prowl's optics widen.

_**"Ratchet!"**_ He called through the com link.

_**" What's wrong kid!?"**_Ratchet answered after a minute._**"You sound worried. What's wrong! Is Bumblebee okay!?"**_

_**"He's still asleep but he's saying things in his sleep!"**_

There was a silence.

_**"Bring him in here. And wake him up!"**_

Prowl ended the link and looked sadly at the mech whimpering against him. He put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder and shook lightly."Bumblebee." He calmly said. " Bumblebee wake up." Bee shruggled alittle. "Bumblebee please wake up" He shook alittle harder. No answer.

_**"**__GO AWAY!" Bumblebee yelled. he jumped on the rock he leaned on. The yellow dragon growled at him with deady ice blue optics. " I'll shoot!" He aimed his stingers at It . It seemed to smirk at started snapping it's jaws at Bumblebee. Then it circled him, swinging its bladed tail at him. Bumblebee flinched and shot at it. "Go away!"_

_It swung around and through the zaps and thrusted its paw on Bumblebee's chest and pushed him to the ground. "heheheheh" Bumblebee looked at it with fear. Its fangs beared near his plating. Its optics glared at him, pupils turning to blood thristy slits. It brought it's muzzle dwn to Bee's audio receptors._

_"Wake up" It said._

_"what the ?" Bumblebee thought. That voice._

_"Please wake up Bumblebee"_

_'That's Prowl's voice'_

Bumblebee slowly opened his optics. Prowl was looking down at him with worry. "Prowl?" he mewed. Prowl relaxed ."Don't scare me Bumblebee! Come on, Ratchet wants you come on." Prowl got up and offered to help him up. Bumblebee happily took it. He then stumbled over his own pedes an into something. He blushed when he noticed it was Prowl.

"s-sorry"

"It's...It's okay...come on"

Prowl blushed again as he lead Bee back to the Ratchet had a smile on his plating. Once in he med bay, Ratchet looked at him, pointing toward the berth. "Bumblebee I want you to lie down...I'm Going to give you a program so that you won't have de-fraggs..." Bumblebee tilted his. " you mean the nightmare I had with that _thing_ ?" He asked as he did as asked. The older mechs looked at one another with the same mixed shocked and worried expression.

Ratchet simply took off Bumblebee's helm and gave it to Prowl. Then attached a cable to a port on Bee's uncovered head. He pressed a few buttons and the program started focused on Prowl, who was gently stroking his sensitive antenna that lied under his horn. It was relaxing him from whatever Ratchet was putting in him. Yet Prowl wasn't looking at him or Ratchet. The ninja was staring at the floor, holding Bee's helm on his lap.

A few clicks he detached the cable.

"There ya go..."

Prowl gave Bumblebee his helm back and Bee put it back on ." He won't get nightmares?" Prowl asked again. "It's suppost to block it...so yes..." Ratchet answered. Bumblebee smiled and looked at Prowl. Prowl metally blushed and smiled back.

Prowl helped Bee out of the med-bay. "Hey Prowl...can...Can I stay in your room for the night?" Bumblebee shyly asked. Prowl suprisedly looked down at him.

" Uh...Sure Bumblebee...I don't mind"

* * *

CLIFFSLUA-HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What till next time!

What is that mind that is Megatron!?What is he gonna do with the Dragon that beats the shit out of his minions!?

How long will it take for Bluirn to take Blurr to the base!? Or will he take him somewhere else!?

What the flying hell is Optimus doing with his shit in his room!?

...do ya'al think i should draw scenes for this story?...


	7. Chapter 7

Nyuuuu... Sorry for the long ass wait... I had the story down and my pc erased it.... Primus damn computer... ANYWAY hope ya enjoy the newest chapter of ALB!

I warn now there may be some rude arguments and some 'somewhat' heavy language... I should say this chap may be a....never mind... Made it A little longer cause The first chapter 7 I did got erased and it pissed me off like living hell so I redid it, TRYING to put the funny stuff I originally had on the 1st but I think That didn't work out...hm...

ENJOY~!!!

* * *

Blitzwing grunted in pain once again. The over grown dragon laughed as it lied on the triple changer. He was ordered to train the creature for their battle against the Autubots. He grunted again, remembering how long he has. " Getz off of meh vou fool!" Hothead growled, shrugging to move the large green creature. It simply raised its head up and snorted. The control they had didn't seem to be much of theirs, the dragon rested its clawed paw over blitzwing double blasters, scratching the paint. " I zaid off!" he growled again, trying harder. Its antennas twitched slightly telling Blitzwing it acknowledged him. ' it vill not move...' Blitwing thought grunting again in pain.

"grrrrrrrrahrrr"

" uh!?"

The dragon lifted its body from the frame below it and sat a good few meters from the crazied mech. It growled again. Blitzwing sat up and analized the green furred mess in front of him. Its tail wrapped loosly around its paws and head dangling lazily, purple optics staring at him. "lets try zis again..."

_' kill me now primus' _the creature thought with a groan. It was happy his body could reject the control but hated with its spark that it could take over him at any point in time._ ' Can't keep this damn thing up' _It stood up again when the triple changer motioned it with a servo signal. "I hate you..." it said growling.

"SO vou are under control then, ja?" He asked it, who merely grunted at him in anger. Both jumped slightly when the doors opened, thinking it to Megatron, it was Lugnut. " Slagit Lugnut vou fool vou scared us!" Hothead growled. " **I'm not the one who's playing organic puppy with a insanly over grown dragon that has no respect for lord Megatron!!!"**He yelled at the brownish colored mech. " I'm not a puppy, dumbass... Cause that title as COMPLETLY gone to you with ya one opticed self as Megatron's slag toy!" It laughed at the purple mech. Blitzwing chuckled at the comment, finding it amusing but silenced quickly by the deathly stare of Lugnut. The largest mech charged at Lugnut at full force.

"Lugnut vou foo-" Blitzwing tried at warning him but all was lost. The green dragon slashed across Lugnut's body then bolted to the back. It clunged on to him and down on mech's shoulder plating with its multi-jointed jaws and locked them. Blitzwing didn't dare to move, knowing some of the creature's strength. Lugnut roared in agony when the creature stared shaking its head with it jaws still locked. When he finally got a grip on it, he ripped it off of him and flung the dragon hard across the room."**Blitzwing help me restrain it!"**He yelled before charging again. Blitzwing shook his head and blaster his ice beams at Lugnuts feet.

"_Aww look at the slag toy! She got her pedes frozen!"_

**"Silence fool!"**

_"No, you think you and the crazed DICKtator tell me what ta do!"_

**" I'll tie you down and destory you!"**

"_I'm not planing ANY time soon to get slagged by a D-con! especially by you!"_

**" You think I'm going to frag you!? why you disrespectful little son of a bitch!"**

_" Aww I forgot you only let ya port and plug get fragged up by Megatron, I'm sorry... I'm too sexy for ya haahahahahah"_

**"FOOL, You're pissing me off!"**

_"FOOL! Better being pissed off then being Pissed on!"_

**" Stop micmicing me!"**

_"Stop micmicing me!"_

**"....All hail Megatron!!!"**

_" I could care less if he rules a trash shoot! Cause he can kiss the cheek plating that is my Ass!"_

**" I'll make you eat those words for such disrespect, dragon!!"**

_" Bite me!"_

" Zop! both ze you! Dragon LIE DOWN!" He yelled, quit done of the fighting for once.

The dragon gulped and did as told. Lugnut growled. "** Release me Blitzwing! Now!"**The mech didn't listen, he merely looked at the dragon. "Fire..." It gulped and shot a line of greenish black fire at Lugnut's feet. The mech then stood there looking at the dragon as it awaited for its next order. Blitzwing glared at the dragon, Lugnut couldn't figure who to on his pedes for, the dragon? or Blitzwing?

" Stand straight..."

It stood straight on fours like a Shepard.

" Zeep poison from vour tail..."

The tail flowed with deadly poisons.

" Spread wings..."

Purple wings spread open from their resting spot.

"Activate weapons..."

Weapons appeared from under the fur and pointed ready for fire.

" Lugnut....Get ready..."

Lugnut didn't understand what the triple face plated mech meant until he heard an order. " Fire at him" With clicks of response the Dragon shot its missles and guns at Lugnut. He guarded himself by putting his servos in front of him, it served little protection. When three of it missiles hit him head on, it pushed him back, leaving heavy dents on his metal. the lazer shot kept firing, deepening the dents.** "Argh! Blitzwing...stop...it!" **he growled. Blitwing motioned his hand and the shooting stopped and his face returned to Icy.

"Enough?"

The two nodded, not wanting the mech to explode again. It fell silent when a pair of servos clapped in a slow rhythm. They looked at a pair of blood red optics and the body of their leader. " Well done Blitzwing... It seems the dragon has...settled with us as I see" He said calmly as it walked up to the creature. He placed his servo roughly on the dragon's head and stroked its slender head. " We won't have any second thoughts in battle will we?" he asked it, who quickly shook its head.

"Good...Now Decepticons...we attack tomorrow!"

* * *

Bumblebee lied down gingerly on Prowl's berth and snuggled against pillow. The ninja simply sat against the side of the bed and smiled at the mech. _'...he really...is gonna sleep in my berth...'_the thought rang in Prowl's processor. He never had let anyone recharge in his berth before, not even Jazz when they slept in same room as bunk mates at the dojo. It made him shiver slightly.

Bumblebee watched as Prowl seemed to jump into space and it made him worry a little. " Ninja-bot?" he called. The mech didn't respond. _' the mech's out of it!'_he giggled to himself. He placed his servo on the mech's lap, making Prowl jump. " Wha!?" Bumblebee laughed. " Where's your processor Prowl!? you lookin' into space again Ninja-bot!!" Prowl blinked then smiled again. "yeah...sorry Bee" His spark skipped when the younger mech smiled happily to him then yawned.

_' adorible'_

_' So tired...'_

Bumblebee yawned again and wrapped his servos around Prowl's waste and nuzzled into it. Prowl tried so hard to control himself from blushing redder then a cherry. After a second, Prowl relaxed when Bumblebee's intakes slowed as he fell into recharge. A few clicks in making sure the beetle was asleep, Prowl moved to get comfy on his berth. He lied down and allowed Bumblebee to nuzzle back into his chassis. Bumblebee purred in his sleep and nuzzled into the base of Prowl's neck. He rumbled his engine smoothly to the younger mech.

Bumblebee unconsciously grinned his body against the older mech, getting far relaxed from the rumbles. Prowl muffled himself from groaning or even grinning back into the mech.'_primus damn it feels good!'_ he thought when Bumblebee grinned again into him before he stopped. Prowl silently moaned and nuzzled his head against Bumblebee's.

He closed his optics and fell asleep with little beetle.

* * *

Blurin skited to a stopped with the Autobot base and puffed. He turned to his left to see the large Prime from earlier. The blue dragon smiled. " Ibroughtafriendofyour's!" He said and before Optimus could say anything Blurr skited into the base next to him. He saluted in respect to the older mech then smiled." OkaynotSentinelbutBlurr...Sorry for earlier in tricking you, Mr. Optimus" He mewled cutely to the Prime. It took him a minute to understand his words before smiling. " Just don't it again, okay? Blurr I thought were gone when you were dragged into the space bridge!?" He asked when opticed the Intel agent. " ItwasaLONGstory, all the way here" Blurr quickly explained, slowing down at the end, feeling quit tired from his race for once.

Bulkhead watched the two blue mechs talking to Optimus. It had been always since he seen Blurr. Ratchet on the other hand didn't want to even be seen by the two. To Bulkhead, the medic was still mad at the dragon and Blurr really must of annoyed him to his protoform. Ratchet looked up at Bulkhead, who gave a nervous smile. " I'm gonna hit the hay...as 'em humans say..." he said before getting up and walking to the hallway.

"_!Howyadoing!"_

"OhHelloRatchet!"

"ARGH!"

* * *

Beedrill looked into the river again and allowed a image to appear on it. Megatron was laughing in the image, standing on the rocks near his base. '_werido...'_He thought as he gagged himself when seeing Lugnut and Blitzwing._' An' the slag toy appears!...and the crazied nazi like dude...'_He thought and laughed, seeing that Lugnut was saying something again. " Most likely something bout ruling the Earth an' nagging bout how sexy Megatron is...such a Suck up!" The yellow beast laughed.

He listened on what they were saying. and gasped. _' attack on the bots!? shit Pro was right... got ta listen ta him more often!'_ hr growled in thought.

He placed his paw into the water and a different image appeared. A black cyberninja and a yellow beetle slept in the same berth. " Oh SLAG, Prowl ya are a sneaky one aren't cha " he chuckled. He continued to watch when he noticed that Bee started to grinning into Prowl in his sleep, making Prowl moan in his. " Dude this is gonna come sooner or later.....AND WHEN IS THAT DAMN DRAGNINJA COMING HOME!!!!" Beedrill roared. He hate admitting it but he did miss the older dragon. and it bothered him that the ninja had left.

"Sooooo booooooored..." He groaned when he fell to his back and looking up at the night sky. The full moon had appeared from the heavy trees and greeted him. " Damn moon has the same damn shine Bee has in his optics...Stop making me feel guity slagit!!" He groaned.

It's going to be a LONG night for the dragon.

* * *

Blurr settled into his room. He chuckled knowing it was next to the other speedster next door. '_heheh sexy speedster next door...coming soon!'_He giggled to himself then looked to the corner of the room. The Dragon he refused to leave lied curled up in a cushion against the corner of the wall. Blurin's tiny paws were visible from under the blanket other the head and long tail.

Blurr walked up quietly and stroked the creature's head, who purred in response. " Thanks for letting back here...Now I'll be able to close to my..._friend_Bumblebee again..." he said to the recharging dragon before getting back up and lieing back in his berth.

Blurr shut his optics and fell into recharge almost instantly. his race around the whole city do to the dragon actually tired him. The sounds of the Beetle helped him further into a deep recharge.

* * *

The green dragon lied in its cage, bored be on account, drooling from its mouth. '_sooooo boooored'_it growled in thought. It scratched at the collar that bugged his fur and metal. Blitzwing had fell asleep against the desk across the brig. The dragon yawned, thinking it be best to sleep then think how bored it was.

It shut its optics, images of grasses and sourly fruit up in a tree, settling with his friends. it whipping the living shit out of the Cons that held him locked up. it smiled deeply in it recharge.

* * *

CLIFF- wha? *a red dragon whispers in my audio receptors* no CH!?... daaaamnn... Why didn't you tell me before I was gonna say it!

Beedrill: Sorry I in this scene I'm lucky enough to remember to go an pee...

Blurin:*yawns* sorry I was sleeping....wha wang?

'Green dragon': passed out on how good it was kicking the shit out of Megatron...an something who hae ta guess!

Beedrill: Slagging Wasp...

'green dragon': .................damn...*turns away*

Blurin: *creeped out*

Ya guys never answered!

Pro: sorry Mistress, I should of told you, my apologises...

*hugs black dragon* it okie!

Other three: suck up!

Pro: *flicks them off while hugging me*

What the hell is Bumblebee imaging in his sleep when he was grinning Prowl!? XD

How sad do you feel for the green dragon if you had a triple change out burst and The devil himself petting you!?

Why is Beedrill looking at Bumblebee an Prowl SLEEPING!?

Looks like Blurr is jumping in the shoot with prowl an megatron....

and Why the hell is a dragon's paws small !!!!!!!!!!!

find out next time~XD


End file.
